The Bite
by forever-ary
Summary: The night when Scott, Stiles, and Pamela went out searching for the dead body in the woods until Scott and Pamela had gotten bitten by the alpha and things get interesting when they find out Scott isn't the only true wolf. Derek walks into the picture and finds his mate also knows as Pamela McCall


Pamela's POV  
I jumped as my door burst open and I turned my phone on and sighed in anger.

"STILES! Do you know _what_ time it is?!"I shrieked as he looked down at his watch.

"11:35," He looked up at me and covered his face as I threw my pillow at him.

"You can be mad _all_ you want in the car but, come on we're going to search for the dead body!" He ran out of my room excited and I threw on my joggers and a pink long sleeve then threw on my vans. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my house key and made my way to Stiles' truck and he sped down the street.

"So, which part of the body are we looking for?" I asked Stiles and he chewed on his bottom lip.

"I don't know," He answered

"What are we going to do when we find the body?" Scott asked

"I don't know," Stiles answered again

"What happens if we get caught?" I asked him

"I haven't thought of any of that yet!" He exclaimed pulling into the front of the woods.

"Great plan," I said sarcastically as I climbed out of the backseat as Scott helped me out of the jeep. We entered the woods and it felt so strange. After a while of walking into the woods we saw the police coming closer as we began to run. Scott and I took track so we were faster than Stiles who had been caught by the police dog.

"Stiles? Do you listen to all my calls?" Mr. Stilinski

"Not the boring ones..." He answered

"Where's your partners in crime?" He spoke flashing his flash light around

"It's just me dad they're at home," Stiles threw his down into his pockets.

"Mhm...SCOTT! PAMELA! YOU GUYS OUT THERE!" He looked around. We scooted back into another tree but, was still in view of Stiles and Mr. Stilinski talking.

"SCOTT! PAMELA!" He shouted once more. Scott and I glanced at each other for a few seconds till we looked away. I looked as he began turning pale. I started sitting straight when Mr. Stilinski walked away then pulled out his inhaler until it flew out of our hands as we were ran over by deer but, gracefully we weren't hurt. I sat up the same time Scott did. I stared ahead and I let out a shaky breath as Scott followed my eyes as we stood frozen. Red eyes stared back at us we got up and took off running. I felt a sharp pain in my side and I fell down a hill holding my side and Scott came tumbling down holding his side. I looked up screaming scooting as I seen the top part of the body.I seen the red eyed figure stand on his two legs. We got up limping/running. We finally made it onto the road and didn't see the wolf like creature. It was now raining heavily and a came straight for us. I heard a scream from inside the truck then the truck swerved past us. We took off running back into the woods towards home. When we approached the house mom's car was driving down the street. We rushed into the house me quickly cleaning our bites or scratches or whatever they were. It burned a bit honestly. We changed into our pajamas and I sat on Scott's bed as he looked at the floor and me playing with my nails.

"What the hell was that thing?" He asked suddenly

"I don't know but, I'm pretty sure we're going to have scars.I honestly think that it was some kind of wolf," I spoke never looking up.

"C'mon Pamela we both know wolves-," I cut him off

"Werewolves,"

"Whatever! They haven't been in Beacon Hills for over sixty years," He shrugged

"Well apparently they're back," I said

"Scott! Pamela!" Mom shouted walking up the stairs.  
"In here mom," I answered as she opened the door

"Everything okay in here?" she questioned. Scott and I didn't dare glance at each other and we just nodded. She was talking here and there before things started getting weird.

"Have you been taking drugs? Have you _ever_ used drugs?" She questioned Scott.

"Have you?" I asked her and she walked away.

"That's enough parenting for today get to bed you too have school tomorrow," She closed the door and we heard her room door close.

"She's right...night Scott." I stood walking out of the door when I started to feel my side tingle. I shrugged it off and closed my room door laying down when I heard a noise coming from Scott's room. It sounded like typing? I once again shrugged it all off and started to drift off into a sleep.

* * *

Morning

* * *

I jumped out of bed full of sweat. I sighed heavily and got up out of bed and hopped into the shower. I sighed thinking about the dream. The thing that bit us with the red eyes kept appearing everywhere I was. He kept killing everyone in the school hallway.

"Join me," He growled and I shook my head as he lunged towards me. That's when I woke up.

I got out of the shower and dried my hair letting it still look wet and threw on some jeans and a grey shirt. I grabbed my book bag and opened my door as Scott was about to knock.

"I know,"I walked past him and outside into Stiles' jeep and headed into the back. My side throbbed as I lifted my leg. I sat down sitting down I felt sweat making it's way back to my forehead.

"Pamela you good?" Stiles asked and I nodded. Scott entered the jeep and we headed to school.

* * *

At School

* * *

"Let me see it," Stiles finally asked the question we already knew he was going to ask. We lifted our shirts then Stiles made a face.

"Let's get to class right now," I spoke dropping my shirt.

"Right but, after school we need back into the woods to find my inhaler. Mom's gonna freak if she found out I lost it do you know how much those things cost?" Scott spoke

"Also because, I found the other half of the body and yes Stiles it was the top part," I said walking and I heard Stiles scream a 'yes' I shook my head as more sweat formed.


End file.
